This invention related generally to ornamental display devices.
More particularly, this invention relates to an ornamental star-shaped device adapted for use with strands of decorative lights, of simple manufacture, and capable of being easily assembled and disassembled.
Star-shaped ornamental devices are commonly and traditionally used as exterior decorative objects during certain religous holidays, particularly at Christmas. Decorations of this sort tend to be rather bulky and hence are difficult to store from one season to the next. There have been proposed a number of different types of lighted, decorative star displays but many are of complex construction, costly to manufacture and difficult to assemble and disassemble. Lighted, star-shaped decorative devices known in the prior art include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,894,345; 3,184,366; 3,272,976 and 3,704,367.